


Sam's Worst Vision

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Season/Series 02, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:05:41
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: If you think that Sams' visions have been bad before...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: My friend Tori gave me the idea. I love her to death. -hearts-  
  
This takes place right after the end of "Simon Says"...No direct spoilers.

Please note that there ARE multiple chapters...:) So look for the little next link...^^  


* * *

“Jo hunny, I think you should break out the whiskey instead.” Ellen said over her shoulder looking at Sam and Dean.  
Dean’s lips twitched at a smile, looking at Ellen.   
Sam looked between the two of them. Ellen was the first person other than Dean that he had been completely honest with…well okay, not completely honest…But pretty damn close. The expressions that crossed Dean’s face as he was explaining the powers, hit so many that he lost count after 8.  
What Sam had failed to even squeak a mention at, was that these visions were getting worse as they came. They started to become physically draining. To the point he was afraid that they would end up killing him.   
Jo walked over and sat three shot glasses down on the counter, her hand lingering on Deans’ for a moment, before she got the hint from Dean to go away. Ellen took the bottle of whiskey and poured them all shots. She took hers and swallowed it back quickly, leaving the bottle in front of the boys before walking over to Jo.   
Sam leaned over to grab the bottle, after throwing back his first shot. Dean looked at him slightly surprised, before downing his own. He smacked his glass back down on the table and looked over to Sam.  
“Load ‘em up Sammy Boy.”  
Sam shot Dean a soured look and filled both glasses again. Dean picked his up with a smile. Sam laughed and picked his up as well.   
The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion for Dean. He quickly swallowed his second shot and looked at Sam, who had gone wide eyed. Sam dropped his shot glass to the counter, which fell over and spilled its contents onto the counter. His hands were to his head, and his face now contoured in pain. Dean put his glass down on the counter and looked at Sam, his face gone with panic.   
“Sammy!”   
And then suddenly things came back to real time, realization slapping Dean in the face. Sam fell off his stool, a yell of pain coming hoarsely from his mouth. Dean slid off of his stool and grabbed at Sam.   
“Sam….Sam…come on talk to me…” Dean said he voice in panic.  
Ellen and Jo ran around the bar and came out to the boys’ side. Ellen looked to Dean, her eyes wide, and Jo looked like she was about to cry.   
Sam continued to yell in pain, his grip on his head only tightening. Dean clang to Sam as if he was about to fall off of the earth.  
“Sam…please…Say something…anything…”  
And that’s when Sam started to shake. Not from the cold, but from physical stress.  
“He’s having a seizure, lay him down Dean.” Ellen ordered, grabbing a towel off of the counter.  
Dean, who at this point had started to sob hysterically, did as Ellen ordered. Jo looked panicked and went to call someone.   
“Sam…You can’t die on me…You’re..” His voice broke. “You’re all I have left.”  
Ellen looked at him with sympathy and held Sam’s forehead down.   
Sam stilled, his body drenched in sweat. His breathing was even but slightly labored. Ellen dragged the towel across Sams’ forehead and looked behind her for Jo, who rounded the bar a few seconds later.  
“Ambulance is on the way..” Jo said in a whisper.  
Dean nodded more to himself than in response to her, his eyes wouldn’t leave the pained expression on Sams’ face.   
Ellen gently put her hand on Deans’ shoulder.  
“Come on. You can’t move him, help me clean up the counter…and we’ll wait for the ambulance to get here.”  
Dean gave Sam a lingering glace and nodded to Ellen, his hand unclenching from Sams.   
“Yeah…Ok..ay.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Part 2 of ?? For Sam's Worst Vision  


* * *

The ride to the hospital was a virtually silent one. Dean road in the ambulance with Sam; while Ellen and Jo followed behind them in Ellen’s truck. Sam hadn’t woken up yet, and it just made Dean worry even more.   
Dean was rubbing small circles on Sam’s hand with his thumb. The EMT would glance over at them every now and then, weird looks the whole way. Dean glared at him, wishing he could punch the guy.   
‘Please wake up Sammy…please.’ Dean kept repeating to himself in his head.   
The ambulance pulled to a stop outside of the emergency entrance, and the EMTs unloaded Sam from the back. Dean followed them down the long hall, and thought it was ironic how often the Winchesters had been in a hospital as of late considering they tried so hard to stay away from them.  
The EMT paused at a set of swinging double doors.  
“I’m sorry sir, you can’t come any further.”  
“Like hell I can’t! That’s my brother! I’m not leaving him!” Dean yelled pushing past the shocked EMT.   
The Doctor placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, stilling him gently.  
“Mr..?” The doctor began.  
“Mr. Lewis.” Dean lied looking at the doctor.  
“Mr. Lewis, I am Doctor Evangelist. I will be over seeing your brothers’ case here.”  
Dean nodded, briefly looking over the man’s shoulders to see where they wheeled Sam. Doctor Evangelist motioned towards an office, “If you would follow me please.”  
Dean nodded and followed the doctor into the office, a slight feeling of unease creeping into his stomach.   
Doctor Evangelist sat behind the desk and grabbed a notebook. He motioned for Dean to take a seat, which he did at a slight reluctance.   
“So Mr. Lewis, what is your brothers’ name?”  
Dean looked at the doctor suspiciously. “His name is Sam.”   
“Does he have any medical history like this? Is he allergic to any medications?”  
“Sam has never had something like this happen, he is as healthy as a horse, and he’s not allergic to anything, not even bees.” Dean replied in a monotone.  
The doctor nodded, scribbling all of this down onto the notebook before pushing his chair back.  
“Alright then, we’re going to need to take a few CT...A few scans of his head, as well as his chest, just to insure that everything is as it should be. You understand.”   
Dean stood up sharply and eyed the doctor. “You do what you’ve got to, but I swear if you make my brother uncomfortable, you will regret it.”   
Doctor Evangelist nodded and extended his hand, “It was nice meeting you Mr. Lewis. I will keep you posted on your brothers condition.”  
“Thanks…”Dean muttered following the other man out of the office.  
Dean rubbed his face and looked down the hall. Ellen and Jo were standing there, talking to one of the EMTs from the ambulance. Jo looked up and waved Dean over. Dean sighed and walked over towards them.  
“Thanks for everything.” Ellen said to the EMT as he walked off. “So, what’s goin’ on?”  
Dean looked at Ellen and sighed again. “They’re going to do some CT scans.”  
“Sounds ‘bout right.” Ellen said nodding.  
“I hate hospitals…” Dean said slightly under his breath.   
“Don’t worry Dean; your brother will be fine you’ll see.” Jo said, laying her hand on Dean’s arm.  
“Yeah…” Dean said softly, shrugging her hand off before walking away from the two women.   
He walked down the hall towards the mess room. His stomach was yelling at him, and he was starting to feel nauseous. Half way to the mess hall, there was an over head call for Dr. Evangelist to the ICU. Dean’s stomach no longer made any noise. His heart seemed to drop as he turned to run back towards where he had just come.  
Ellen and Jo were walking back as well, meeting the doctor at the door.  
“Wheresmybrotherisheokay?!” Dean practically yelled.  
The doctor had a calm look on his face as he began to speak.  
“You’re brother has had another seizure. We’ve moved him to the Intensive Care ward…”  
Everything else from that sentence turned to static as Dean backed away from them.   
“No…no…no” He kept repeating to himself.  
“Dean…Dean hunny….Calm down….Breath….” Ellen said reaching for Dean.  
“NO DON’T TOUCH ME!” Dean yelled backing into the wall. He slid his back down the wall, hugging himself. “He’s going to be okay….right….he’ll be okay?” Dean asked to no one.  
“He’s going into shock….page another Doctor…” Ellen said to the doctor standing above them.  
“Dean hunny, look at me…Come on…Look at me.” Ellen said bending down in front of Dean.  
Dean shook his head and started to cry. “He can’t…Hasta be okay….gotta be….Sammy won’t leave….” He muttered to himself.

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Part three....Let me know if you guys are liking how this is comming out...I'm a comment whore really. :3  


* * *

Sam came too, his head throbbing with pain. The room smelled sterile, which ment that he he was no longer at the Roadhouse. Sam looked around the white room and tried to sit up. When he couldn’t move, he began to panic. He opened his mouth to yell, but choked instead on the tube down his throat. A few machines started to beep in unison as his heart rate continued to increase. Two nurses ran in, one going to the machines, the other coming around to take Sams’ hand. 

“Sam…look at me. My name is Alicia; I’m one of your nurses.”

Sams’ eyes shot to hers and he started relaxing. ‘This isn’t another dream.’ Sam thought to himself. 

“I’m going to take this tube out, as I do, take a deep breath okay?” Alicia said. Sam nodded and watched her hands.

“One…Two…Deep breath.” Alicia said pulling the tube and tape off. Sam did as he was told, and gagged as the last of the tube left his mouth. 

“Here drink this.” The other nurse said handing Sam a plastic cup filled with water.

Sam nodded his thanks, taking the cup from her hand. He drank the water greedily, a long gasp for breath after he finished the whole cup.

“Where…” He cleared his throat. “Where am I? Is my brother here?” Sam asked, he voice rough.

“You’re at Green Valley Medical. Yes, you’re brother is here…As another patient.” Alicia answered, adjusting Sams’ bed so that he was sitting up.

“What do you mean as another patient! Where is he? Is he okay?”

Alicia smiled a little. “Your guys concern for each other is adorable.”

Sam looked at her confused.

“Dean came here with you in the ambulance after your first seizure. You had another just shortly after arriving. Your brother had a panic attack. A bad one, but he’s other wise fine.” Alicia answered patting Sam on the shoulder.

Sam nodded. “When can I see him?” 

“Not for a few hours. We need to find out why you’re having seizures.” Alicia said writing down a few of Sams’ stats.

‘I know why I’m having them’ Sam thought annoyed.

“I’m going to page your doctor, the sooner we start your tests, the sooner you can see and talk with your brother.” Alicia said with a smile.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. “Do you guys have any aspirin? My head is killing me.” Sam said rubbing his eyes, a little more for effect but it was soothing anyway.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll go grab some aspirin. You just try and relax okay sweetheart?” Alicia replied walking towards the door.

Sam again nodded in reply, glad that the nurse was leaving. He could feel the needle pricks in his parental lobe, meaning another vision was close at hand. He prayed to which ever God was listening, and in a good mood to help, that he would be able to make it to Dean before it hit.

Sam looked around the room making sure that he was in fact alone, before he started pulling the random wires and needles off and out of his skin. He bit his lower lip as he pulled the IV out, that being the only painful one.

Sam swung his legs out of bed, throwing his covers back as he did so, giving himself a moment to get over the sudden vertigo. The floor was cold on his feet, as he dug around his room searching for his clothing. Finally finding the, he quickly dressed and threw his hospital gown onto his bed.

Sam opened his room door quietly and peeked out into the hallway. He was going to have to be careful not to get caught, sure that the nurses would spaz and chew his ear off for getting out of bed. 

He slid out of his room, leaving his door cracked slightly; he walked briskly down the hallway. He looked down every hallway left and right, looking for either Dean, Ellen, or Jo.

He spotted Ellen, walking up one of the hallways and quickly changed directions, heading for her.

Ellens’ eyes widened seeing Sam walking down the hallway towards her.

“Sam Winchester!” Ellen growled grabbing his arm.

“Yell later. Where’s Dean? We have to leave now.” Sam said dragging her down the hallway.

“Your brother’s bein’ released. You’ve been out of it for a few days.” Ellen said leading Sam down the hallway.

“We can’t let any staff see me…” Sam started.

“No…Really Sam?” Ellen said shooting him a look. 

They turned the next corner, and Dean and Jo were standing with the doctor, speaking about the terms of release. Ellen pushed Sam back around the corner.

“Wait here.” She ordered, before continuing back to Jo and Dean.

Jo turned and smiled at her mother. “Dean’s been released…”

“Mhmmm, I can see that Sweetie…Dean, come here please.” Ellen said backing away, in a way only a hunter would.

Dean blinked and looked between Jo and Ellen, following Ellen just the same. Ellen rounded the corner and nodded at Sam, who stepped out of the alcove. 

“Dean…” Sam started.

“Sam! Oh God you’re okay!” Dean said gripping the younger mans arm.

“Yeah, well not for long…We’ve got to get out of here…Like two hours from yesterday.” Sam said slightly panicked.

Catching the look in Sams’ eyes, Dean nodded. “Yeah, alright, time to go….” Dean said to everyone. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: They won't stop comming, how many headaches can one person handle?  


* * *

Ellen nodded at the tone change in Deans’ voice. Today was becoming a very long day, and she could feel a headache of her own coming on.

“Alright, we should probably stay away from the visitor centers, and such. This hospital is huge.” Ellen said, pushing everyone down the hall. 

Walking briskly didn’t even cover what they did to get out of the hospital with out getting caught. Right before they were to leave through the last sliding doors to the parking lot, an over head announcement said there was a missing patient. Everyone shared a look, before running out of the hospital. 

The drive back to the Roadhouse was a quiet one. Sams face would flinch in pain every now and then, but he insisted he was fine. No one believed him anymore.

Ellen threw the front door open, making Ash jump off the pool table. 

“I DIDN’T DO IT!” He yelled, still half asleep.

“Ash, go grab your laptop. Sam. Dean. Sit.” Ellen ordered, pointing to a table.

Dean glared at the back of her head, but followed the order anyway. Sam sat placing his face into his hands.

“You want something to drink Sam?” Jo asked, giving him a worried look.

“Water.” Sam said with out looking up.

Jo nodded and walked off.

“Dean…” Sam whispered.

“Yeah Sam?” Dean said leaning over to his little brother.

“They keep coming. They won’t stop.” Sam said, the emotion present in his voice.

“How bad Sam? How bad has it gotten…?” Dean asked, feeling it was a dumb question considering the week’s events.

Sam looked up, fresh tears forming in his eyes, “Dean it hurts so bad. It…it feels like it’s draining all the life out of me.”

Dean felt a twinge of pain in his chest, seeing his brother so vulnerable like this broke his heart.

“Sam…We’ll figure something out. Ash has got that comp…”

“DEAN!” Sam said gripping his head.

“Shit…ELLEN!” Dean screamed grabbing Sam and pulling him close, both men falling off of their chairs.

Ellen, Jo and Ash came running back in and took one look at the boys tangled on the floor.

“I’ll call…” Jo started

“NO! Sam wanted out of there, we aren’t putting him back.” Dean turned his attention back to Sam, “Tell me what you’re seeing Sammy, talk to me, fight back.”

Sam clenched his eyes shut, grabbing Deans’ leather jacket.

“Ugh…A…” Sam brought his hand to his face, dragging it down in frustration. “A fire...Motel…lots of people…trapped…arson…God Dean…It’s awful.” Sam finished, breaking down into exhausted sobs.

Dean clenched his teeth in anger as he held on to his brother, rubbing small circles on the younger mans back.

“Did you catch a street sign in there somewhere Sam?” Ash asked quietly, flinching slightly at the glare from Dean.

Sam opened his eyes, blinking the few unshed tears away. This vision hadn’t been as bad, but it still hurt like hell. He looked up to Ash, and rubbed his face again.

“Ummm…I caught the address actually…6672 Pleasant Valley Rd.” Sam answered.

 

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: And so the road trip begins...  


* * *

Ash was determined to find the address that Sam had just provided him with. His laptop had registered a few towns with the road Pleasant Valley, but only one had produced anything having to do with fires.

“El Dorado County!” Ash said walking back into the main part of the bar.

Everyone looked up, bags forming under everyone’s eyes from lack of sleep, especially Sam, who refused to even try. 

“Okay Mr. Bad Ass…Where is that.” Dean said, nursing his beer. He didn’t care that it was only eleven in the morning; it was helping with his headache. 

“Northern California. Gold country! Lots of myths around that place, lemme tell ya.” Ash nodded to himself, then dropped a stack of papers down on the table where the boys were sitting. He pulled a chair up and sat down. “Seriously, there are so many legends with county that it was hard to sort through. Not many have anything to do with more than human stupidity, but there were a few things that were right up your ally.”

Ash ruffled around with the papers for a few minutes, grunting here and there about what was important and what was fluff.

“What really threw me, Sam…” Ash started making sure that he got the younger mans attention, “Is that there have been a series of arson fires up near this area.”

Sams’ face visibly paled. “How recent…”

Dean licked his lower lip before taking another large drink of his beer. Sams’ visions had not only been increasing with density, but had also increased in terms of a time frame. Some would be before hand; others would be as the said event was occurring. 

“As I said…a series of them…The most recent was about…” Ash pulled out a news paper article he had printed off, “It was about a week ago. Right around the time the visions started…”

Dean shot Sam a very irritated look, and turned his attention back to Ash, grabbing the news paper article away from him. “So how long of a drive?”

“You plan on drivin’ there?” Ellen asked looking up from the bar.

“I sure as hell ain’t flying there.” Dean mumbled to him self.

Sam stifled a laugh and looked up to Ellen, “Yeah, we’ll drive there. Don’t worry, I’m sure Dean won’t let me drive considering.”

“Damn straight you aren’t driving my baby. I just fixed her.” Dean said defensively.

Sam stuck his tongue out making a face at Dean in the process.

“Yeah that was cute when you were like five Sammy.” Dean said punching the younger man in the shoulder.

“It’s Sam.” He muttered rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s going to be roughly a two day drive from here…You boys had better get goin’ if you want to beat the next series of events that seem to be Sams’ mind.” Ash said pushing the stack of papers towards Dean. 

Both men nodded, pushing away from the table. Dean swallowed the last of his beer, placing the glass back down onto the table.

“You boys better keep in touch through this. I’ll not be havin’ you both out there with his condition.” Ellen said in her best motherly tone.

Dean muttered something that was unheard, but both men nodded and left the Roadhouse.

~*~

Dean took the very last exit that entered into the city of El Dorado. The town was small, and so were the speed limits. He growled in frustration at the stop and go traffic.

“You are seriously worse than Dad was when he drove.” Sam said glaring as Dean suddenly slammed the breaks on.

“Shut the hell up Sam….I can’t help it if people in small towns drive like old people!” Dean yelled at the windshield more than Sam. 

The traffic came to a dead stop suddenly, and before Dean could bite off a stream of curses, a fire truck flew by, sirens blaring.

“And there is your answer for the traffic.” Sam said gesturing at the truck.

“You feel anything comin’…Want me to pull over?” Dean asked looking over to Sam.

Sam glared at Dean, “No, just follow the truck. If I’m about to throw up, I’ll tell you.” Sam finished with a smirk.

Dean gave him a wide eyed look, and quickly turned to the right to cut through traffic.

“You throw up in my car, and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Dean said pulling up to a curb and putting the car in park.

Sam smiled over at Dean, placing his hand for effect to his chest, “Why Dean, I think you’ve hurt my feelings.”

“Get out of the car…” Dean said rolling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Sorry it's short! X.X  
  
California has horrible sales tax...Dean doesn't like it, twist with a news report!  


* * *

Sam and Dean walked the few blocked to were the sirens ended. Blending in with the crowd, they asked subtle questions any nosy neighbor would ask.

“Wow, what happened here?” Dean asked, acting as if he was surprised.

A man looked over to Dean and eyed him for a moment before answering, “Another fire. same as the other ones.” 

Dean nodded, backing into the crowd. He zig zagged through the throng of people before finally finding Sam standing at the far barricade.

“This man says this fire’s like all the others.” Dean said, standing next to Sam, placing his hands in his pockets.

“This doesn’t feel right. Something’s off.” Sam said, scanning the crowd of people.

“Off how Sam? Off like when we went back to Lawrence…or off as in things are too…orderly?” Dean replied.

“A little more on the Lawrence side.” Sam said turning to walk away. 

“Great…Why couldn’t it be teenagers for once!” Dean said throwing his hands in the air.

“Shut up! You’ll draw attention.” Sam said vehemently, grabbing Dean by the collar and dragging him off.

~*~

“DAMN CALIFORNIA AND ALL THEIR TAXES!” Dean yelled as soon as Sam shut the door. He threw their duffle bags on one bed, before flopping down onto the other.

“You are becoming such a baby.” Sam said teasingly.

“I hate you…” Dean replied into the mattress.

Sam laughed, “What ever. Toss the remote.”

Dean rolled over and grabbed the remote. “Catch…” Dean tossed the remote over his head in Sam’s general direction. It hit the floor.

“Dude…What the…” Dean rolled off the bed and looked at the heap that was Sam. “GOD DAMNIT!” Dean said dragging Sams’ lip body from the floor and onto the bed.

~*~

Sam moaned as he came too, glancing around the room. The lights were off, save for the street light bleeding through the window.

“Dean?”

Dean sluggishly rolled over, looking at Sam through half lidded eyes.

“You fainted…You’re such a girl.”

“Shut up…” Sam muttered, rubbing his temples.

“What did you see?” Dean asked sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Same one I told you in the Roadhouse…except this time…” He paused for a moment as if the vision was replaying in his head. “I was inside the building.”

Dean blinked at him, absorbing his words. Finally he said, “Did you get out?”

Sam looked at Dean, “I don’t know…”

“Fantastic…” Dean retorted sarcastically.

Sam sighed, recognizing he was going to loose in this conversation if it continued. He grabbed the remote, and plopped down into one of the chairs. He flipped the TV on, and scanned the channels looking for any late night news program.

Finally finding one, Sam turned the mute off, turning the volume so it was audible, but barely.

“Fire officials are still unsure of what’s causing the hotel fires. El Dorado County has seen an increase in fires over the past year. The death toll for the most recent fire has been confirmed at 6, bringing the hotel death toll to a twenty four in all. This is Elizabeth McDaniel, reporting live. Back to you in the studio.”

Sam put the TV back on mute, and rubbed his face. He could feel Dean standing behind him, and knew he was glaring at the TV.

“Check out the Motel tomorrow?” Sam asked somberly.

“I’ll have to dig to find some badges, but yea, we’ll check it out tomorrow.” Dean patted Sam o the shoulder before turning on his heal and walking back to bed. He stole one last glance at Sam, before plopping onto the bed. He was asleep before he hit the sheets.


End file.
